Magazines, Books and Edward Cullen
by Chatterboxcharlie
Summary: He was bad boy Cullen and I was good girl Swan, - at least that what it was like in high-school. Now 25 and living in the city of Washington DC with my roommate Alice, I never thought I would see the Forks High football star again. ExB AH
1. Unexpected

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight – I'm just borrowing her characters**

 **Anyway, hey guys, this is my first Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review/fave/follow if you enjoyed. I am just testing this out, so if you** ** _do_** **enjoy it, I will be more than happy to continue**

 **Enjoy**

He was bad boy Cullen and I was good girl Swan, - at least that what it was like in high-school. Now 25 and living in the city of Washington DC with my roommate Alice, I never thought I would see the Forks High football star again.

I should probably mention that I dated him, for a good 3 years before he left for med school in England. It was a very clean breakup to be honest, we both said some things we didn't mean and he ended up leaving on an earlier flight to England straight after we'd both graduated. He left me a note, saying how it was probably better for both of us to separate this way, he didn't want a long distance relationship and I didn't have that kind of commitment in me at 17. Anyway, like I said I never expected to see him again, until he turned up out of the blue.

* * *

"Bella! Bella, get up!" Ali screamed at me, shaking my shoulder with enough force to kill a small dog.

"Bella, you're gonna be late for work and I'm already late... Let's go!" Alice worked as a magazine columnist and she was usually my alarm clock in the morning too. Most of the time, I got up as soon as she yelled in my ear but this morning I was too entranced in my dream. Finally I got up and walked across my room to my wardrobe. I pulled out my dressing gown and wrapped it around my body, tying it as I walked into the living room. Ali was standing at the kitchen counter a mug in her hand and a pot of fresh coffee next to her on the heat mat. She was flicking through her mock-ups for her latest column- "File your Kitty's claws and dump the controlling BF".

"Any calls?" I said as I walked to the answering machine and pressed the play button.

"You have 1 new message-"The monotone recording always made me roll my eyes, I leaned my back against the counter as I reached for the mug Ali was handing to me. As soon as I brought it my lips, a gorgeously deep voice sounded on the machine.

"Hi Alice, I would love to come round the apartment to check it out, give me a call whenever you're free, I'll be in town the rest of the week for work, thanks Bye" the beep echoed through the room, while Ali and I had a staring contest. Her eyes were wide her mouth slightly parted giving me an 'I've been caught and I'm about to die aren't I?' look, while I stared at her questioningly.

"Well, would you look at that..." she said, glancing down at her watch. "I've got to get to work" she scraped up her papers and grabbed her satchel off the leather couch and started scurrying to the door, her designer heels clicking against the floorboards.

"Ali wait, what was that about?" I called after her, walking quickly behind her, I didn't trust myself to run, even in the apartment, and especially with a cup of boiling liquid in my hands. I caught her at the door. She sighed and turned around still clutching the open door in her hand, she turned and looked at me apologetically.

"I'll tell you at dinner tonight, okay? I'm sorry but I really am running late" she gave me a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to the steps, I watched until I couldn't see her anymore, as she ran down the concrete steps, her heels clicking all the way.

I closed the door and stepped back into the apartment the wheels in my head turning the whole time as I got ready for work.

* * *

As I served my last customer at the book store, I waved them out the door, and as it clicked behind her, I lay my head on the table. The. Longest. Day. Ever! Especially since Rose called in sick and it was me and the part time girl, Jessica, who worked from 9-12, it was 7pm before I left the store and closed it all up, done for another day.

Through the day I'd been so worried about inventory and serving customers that I'd completely forgotten about Alice and her news. I stopped at the Chinese place on the corner and grabbed takeaway. Too tired to worry about anything else, I walked the two blocks back to the apartment with my earphones in, listening to my 'I'm tired, just want to watch a movie' playlist. I climbed the 100 steps to our apartment on the 3rd floor and unlocked the shiny black wooden door I had to fight the landlord to install. Flicking on the light switch with my spare finger I peered into the apartment.

"Alice? Ali, you here?" I called. When I got no reply, I sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter and put the take away bags and my handbag on it. I leaned over the counter and pressed play on the machine. I walked through the living room as the monotone voice played.

"You have 2 new messages" I walked into my room and pulled off my coat and scarf, I reached for my tracksuit pants and pulled them on while I listened to the messages.

"Hey Bells, I'm really sorry, but I won't be home until really late tonight maybe even tomorrow morning- there was a problem with one of the columns, you've probably seen the mock on the coffee table? '10 reasons your roommate might be a serial killer'? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." I walked out of my room in my grey trackies and singlet pulling on my socks as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a couple of boxes of Chinese and listened for the next message.

"Hey Alice, it's me again, wasn't sure if you got my last message"- there was something really familiar about his voice, I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the machine- "so I thought I'd call again just in case, anyway, give me call. Thanks, Edward." My eyes widened and my heart rate quickened. It couldn't be him could it?

 **Please review/fave/follow, it will keep my hands typing**


	2. The end of that

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight - I'm just playing**

 **So, here's chapter 2, in the same day as chapter one. I really hope you guys like it. I did put quite a bit of effort into both of these. Please comment if you would like me to continue, it would really make me happy to hear what you think as well thanks guys xx**

I lay in bed, my mind spinning and turning.

 _It wasn't him. No way. He's in England and he made it pretty clear he never wanted to see me again. But what if he doesn't know I live with Alice? It's possible. Remember his gorgeous rusty brown hair that never stays neat, and the way he would smile every time he saw you?_

I got out of bed and turned on the TV in the living room, sinking into the black leather couch and hugging one of the cushions close to my chest. I held the remote in my hand and flicked through the channels, settling on a late re-run of Friends. I must've fallen asleep because I woke to blinding sunlight coming in from the windows lining the wall behind the TV.

"Ali? Ali are you home?" I called my voice thick with sleep. I looked over at the kitchen and didn't see the coffee pot set up or any breakfast mess. I sighed and got off the couch, stumbling and falling over the coffee table. I shot up, my hair in disarray from tossing and turning on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the switch to the coffee pot, I stared at it, and the little red light never turned on. I flicked it again, and nothing happened. I looked up at the ceiling to I don't know what- god? And let my head drop, I looked around the coffee machine thingy, I don't even know what it's called, it's Alice's she's always bringing home these fancy gadgets. I wrapped my arms around it and pulled it a little away from the wall careful to not pull it completely off the bench, and saw the wall switch had been turned off. I turned it on and continued making my breakfast.

Feeling like the house was eerie without another person to make noise, I scurried to my room to get my iPod and put it in the docking station in the kitchen. Scrolling through the music I felt like I needed some old school, and settled for 'Come On Eileen' by Dexys Midnight Runners. Bobbing my right knee to the beat while I ate my cereal standing at the kitchen counter going through one of Alice's mock-ups for next month, I couldn't help but let loose as the chorus came on.

 _Come on Eileen  
Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)  
At this moment you mean everything  
You in that dress  
My thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Oh, come on Eileen_

(Come On Eileen)

These people round here  
Wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces  
They're so resigned to what their fate is  
But not us (no, never)  
No, not us (no, never)  
We are far too young and clever (remember)  
Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye  
And you'll hum this tune forever

Next thing you know I was dancing all around the kitchen and pulling some old classics: the sprinkler, the lawnmower, the shopping trolley. You name it, I was doing it. My hair flailing about and I jumping up and down to the beat with my music up full pump I didn't even hear the door unlock and the four pairs of shoes that stepped into the apartment. I jumped up and down with my hands in the air, and turned around ready for the guitar solo, my hands in the right position for the Mick Jagger and I looked up.

There they were two pairs of eyes, Alice's bright blue and two of the greenest dazzling emerald eyes I'd ever seen were staring at me. Alice had a look of shock and then there was the male with a smirk. I went to straighten myself up and fixed my hair quickly, but I slipped on something and ended up on the floor. I heard a chuckle and then Alice's shoes click-clacking hurriedly over to me, she helped me up.

"Jeez Bells! Are you okay?" she asked, pulling me to my feet, my face as red a beetroot. I nodded and assured her I was fine. I stood there awkwardly and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Alice said something about apartment inspectors; I just stood there and tried to slow down my heart rate. Just the sight of Edward Cullen made my heart flutter, in a good way though, I'm not sure. Suddenly a rush of memories flooded my brain; I remembered what he did in high school and how I had my heart broken. I glared at Edward but he didn't see me, he was politely listening to Alice explain about the apartment. I didn't know what was going on, I was humiliated, Edward Cullen was in my apartment and I was about the cry. I mumbled something about work and pushed passed both of them and ran to my room. I've never gotten ready for work quicker, and I snuck out of the apartment while Alice was showing Edward the balcony.

As soon as I ran into the store, Rose looked up from the list of new stock we were getting in. She looked at me questioningly and stepped away from the desk as I ran into her arms and started sobbing.

She calmed me down enough to wait until lunch break for me to spill all the details. We walked down to the coffee place down on Fifth Avenue and I told her what happened. I told her about the unfortunate occurrence of my previous love seeing me pulling my moves and slipping over in the kitchen in my PJ's. She had to stifle her giggles after I told her, and I couldn't help myself from laughing with her.

"Look, just go back home after work, talk to Alice and find out what's going on. Don't start planning to move in with Uncle Bob before you know what's going on." I agreed with her and we sat there gasbagging about nothing important until we had to return to work. The day dragged on but in a good way since Rose was back. We stacked shelves and sold books and joked throughout the day.

In the last hour of the day, we were beginning to get ready to leave, Rose was putting the last of the displays in our windows and I was manning the desk when there was a little voice.

"Excuse me, miss?" a little girl no older than 7 called up to me. I crouched down until I was at eye height to her.

"Yes, little lady?" I said to her, giving her a smile, which caused her to giggle. She held her palm out and it had a coin in it.

"What's this?" I asked her picking the coin up from her palm; she explained that she wanted to put in the donation jar for the store to get more children's books. I thanked her and she smiled up at me playing with the hem of her pink dress. I rummaged through the draw in the desk and pulled out a lollypop for her, she took it and gave me a hug around my hips and ran back to her mother who thanked me and left. I smiled after them and continued with my packing up.

I walked into the apartment and was greeted with the smell of cookies, cinnamon rolls and cakes. Walked through the living room and peered into the kitchen, and there was Alice just standing up from the oven with a tray in her oven mitt covered hands. She was a sight that's for sure. She had flower in her hair, chocolate on her chin and cake mix on her shirt and arms. When she saw me she gave me an apologetic smile and put the tray on the counter.

"What's all this for? You been fired and trying to eat your feelings?" I asked her with humor in my voice as I picked up a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it.

"No… this is… um…" she stammered and I looked at her questioningly. I told her to spit it out speaking with a mouthful of cookie. She closed her eyes tight as if she was trying to hide from a monster.

"I'mmovingoutandgoingtolivewithJasper! I would've told you sooner but I just couldn't I'm so sorry." She said all in one breath and incredibly quick.

I stared at her and dropped my cookie. She explained to me that's why Edward was here, he was checking out the apartment to live in.

"Alice, that's fine if you want to move out, I understand that you and Jasper have become a lot more serious, but you _cannot_ let Edward live here." I said to her, taking her hands into mine and looking at her pleadingly. She cringed at that. "Alice what did you do?"

"He already signed a contract, now there's no getting rid of him for a year. I'm sorry Bella, I should've told you." She started rambling on about how he would work funny hours at the hospital and all and I would hardly ever see him. I lightened up at that. We talked about work and what would change in the next few weeks while she was starting to settle in with Jasper.

I realized how much I'm going to miss the little pixie, and we decided to have a traditional Brandon-Swan movie marathon. Half way through the 3rd movie the phone rang. I passed the popcorn to Alice and pulled the blanket off of me. I hurried to the phone before it went to voice mail and answered.

"Hello, Bella speaking…"

"Hello, Isabella Swan-" I gasped and slammed the phone down to hang up. Good one Swan. He didn't call after that, but I could already hear him chuckling to himself with a smirk on his face. How am I going to survive a year with this guy?

 **So... What did we think? I could even feel my cheeks flushing for Bella when she was caught dancing. The son was** ** _Come on Eileen_** **by** **Dexys Midnight Runners it's a great song! You might recognise it form** ** _Perks of being a Wallflower._** **Anyway, review/fave/follow, please it makes me want to continue** **J**


	3. Love of mine

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight - I just experiment**

 **Hey guys again! so I have a note that I will present at the end of this chapter just disclaiming how often I will be posting.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has Fave/Followed/Reviewed my story, seeing this is my first I'm really happy that you're all enjoying it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter - there's a bit of drama xx**

I woke to the sound of beeping coming from the bottom level of the apartment block. I hopped out of bed and wandered over to my window. And there it was, the moving truck taking Alice's boxes and bringing Edwards. I wandered into the living room and sat on the chair in the corner. I watched Alice as she was putting all of her small things in her handbag when she looked up and gave me a sad smile. I felt the tears sting my eyes and got up to give her a hug.

"I've left the toaster, microwave, coffee pot and stand mixer for you. Try not to electrocute yourself again, remember metal and toasters don't mix!" she said muffling a chuckle.

I pulled her into a hug and we stood there for who knows how long, with me sobbing into her shoulder. "But... now I... can't have... Brandon Swan movie marathons" I spluttered and choked out between sobs as I pulled away to look into her face. She looked at me with a mix of amusement and sadness. That's when realisation hit me, my eyes wide and my mouth agape I said:

"I can't walk around in a t-shirt and undies anymore!" Alice just laughed.

"Well, it's your choice to do that or not," a deep voice came from the door way, I turned to see Edward Cullen standing in my door frame, holding a box and smirking. "But I won't be complaining if you do." He said with a smug grin.

"Well, that's my cue to leave..." said Alice. We all said our goodbyes and I watched in silence as Alice walked out the door as my roommate for the last time. I looked at Edward properly for the first time and he stared right back. I waited for him to speak, not wanting to be the first to open my mouth. I studied his features; his jaw was a lot more chiselled than it was in high school, he still had his copper brown hair that never stayed in the one place and he seemed to, I don't know, he wasn't more muscular just defined. I looked back up to his eyes and he had one eye brow cocked and a slight smirk on his face.

"So... which room's mine?" he asked gesturing to the two doors. I snapped out of my reverie and pointed at the room on the far right. With my arms crossed behind my back I walked over to his room and pushed the door open. He followed and walked into it, putting his box on the built in desk at the wall. He turned round to face me and sat on the desk, me still standing in the door frame.

"You've gotta say something Swan." He looked at me pleadingly. I deliberated for a few seconds and opened my mouth.

"Do you want any help with your boxes?" I mumbled, looking up into his emerald eyes.

"Bella, I..." he started and I saw a sad look in his eyes. I nodded my head for him to continue, but he just sighed and said "yeah... yeah I still have a few boxes of books and stuff, maybe you could help me with that" he smiled at me and walked past me to go to the door. He looked at me expectantly.

"Coming?" he asked, I nodded and told him I'd be down in a second. After I got my coat so I wouldn't startle the neighbours in my penguin PJs, I went down to help Edward. We made small talk and I found out that he decided to move to Washington after his Uncle Caius died. Edward had been staying with Caius in England but when he died, he decided it didn't want to stay in England and decided to move here. With me.

What I didn't understand was why he still signed the contract even though he knew I'd be living here, I thought he hated me.

* * *

When Edward was set up in his room and had made himself at home, I was in the kitchen making dinner. I called the store today and told Rose that I couldn't be in due to 'pressing circumstances' and she understood what I meant. When I put the two plates of Thai green curry on the table, I sat down and called Edward. I heard him get up in his room; there was a click and a bang and very very loud curse.

"You have to twist and push at the same time!" I called from the table as I ate a mouthful of rice. He came out of his room with his hand on his forehead and sat down at the opposite end of the table. I chuckled and he mimicked me. I blushed and looked down at my dinner.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" I said, not looking up from my plate, expecting him to continue. When he didn't I looked up and saw him looking sad, staring at his glass. "Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you write? Why did you just forget me completely?" His voice was strained and it broke my heart. I looked up to see his eyes were red and he looked like a wounded puppy. That didn't matter though; I could feel my blood boiling.

"What are you talking about? Why didn't _YOU_ call or write or do something? I called you every day for three months after you left and I wrote you a hundred letters trying to understand why you hated me so much when you were the one to break my heart! I didn't even get a goodbye Edward, do you know what it's like when the only person you've ever loved disappears and leaves you a note!?" I got up and ran to my room, only to return with a crumpled piece of paper and I read it to him.

"Bella, I found an earlier flight and decided it was for the better. You and I just need some space. If you think it could work, call me or write to me." I read the last five words slowly, feeling my heart crash and burn again. "I love you so much... Edward". I looked up at him and I hadn't even realised I was crying. "I followed you to the airport when I found this. But you were already gone. I called every day. For. Three. Months." I repeated, "And your Uncle said that you were out at your girlfriends or at school or sick or something and I never heard from you. I threw the note at him and ran into my room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I woke in the morning to someone knocking on my door.

"Go away Alice, it's a weekend I'm allowed to sleep in!" I called, my voice thick with sleep.

The door clicked and Edward was standing there holding a tray with a small vase and single flower in it, and eggs and bacon on a plate. I sat up in bed and looked at him questioningly. He set it down on my lap and sat beside my feet.

"Bella, I..." he started. I looked at him, willing the tears in my eyes to not spill over as last night's conversation came back.

"Bella, I had no idea that you had called me or written. I tried calling too you know? But Charlie said that you had moved back to Phoenix. And I didn't have your number there. I asked Charlie to give it to me but he told me to leave you alone, that you had moved on. I guess I couldn't help but believe that you really didn't love me anymore." I saw a tear slip down his cheek and I moved to wipe it away. When I did Edward looked up and gazed into my eyes. I gazed back and I saw everything I ever loved in his eyes.

 _Oh no_

 **Thank you everyone who has fave/followed/reviewed I really appreciate it. I do have a note however. I have had time to write a chapter of two these past couple of days because I've been on break for school. However I do not believe I will be able to make the time to continue posting every day. So, I have decided that I will update the story every Thursday or Friday, and hopefully when I get a spare chance I will put all of my effort into writing long chapters. Thank you again xx**


	4. A possible loss

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight - I'm just messing with the characters lives**

 **Hey guys I know it's been a while since my last post and I know I said I would post every Thursday or Friday haha, but it has been a bit hard with exams and everything coming up... anyway enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry that it's not as long as I wanted it to be, it's been a stressful few weeks and there are more of those to come unfortunately.**

"nuh-uh no way!" I squealed as Edward chased me around the living room with a jar of mayonnaise. I knew it had been in the fridge for a god 6 months so I wasn't going near it... that didn't stop me from encouraging Edward to try it to see if it was off...

"Come on! Just try it, it can't be that bad, mayo always smells funky!" she said climbing over the back of the couch and trapping me between the window and his body. _His strong, muscular, toned, sexy- Stop Bella!_

I clamped my lips tight as he dug the spoon out of the jar and held it up to my face. The smell made me gag and my eyes started to water.

"You know Bella," he started, "you should really try to cover up the use-by-date before you ask me to see if _off_ mayo is still okay." He said with a smirk, gazing into my eyes. I became entranced, I didn't realise he had bent down and put the jar on the coffee table, or that his face was so close to mine that our foreheads were nearly touching. He struck a glance at my lips looked back up to my eyes. I tilted my chin up slightly. Then... there was a loud trill from the phone.

Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder and groaned. I moved away from him, trying to steady my breathing. I answered the phone and listened to Alice's ranting. My perplexed expression made Edward raise his eyebrows in confusion, I held up a finger to tell him to hold on a minute. When Alice was done and had hung up, I walked into my room to get changed. Edward followed me and waited at my door frame, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"What did _fairy blossom say_?" he asked snickering at his own joke.

" _Alice_ said," shooting him a glare and returning back to my wardrobe as I searched for a dress she would approve of. "That I had to go over immediately she sounded pretty hysterical too." I said letting the worry creep onto my face. When I found something she would like – a simple black floral dress, tights, a cream cardigan and tan boots- I turned to face Edward, I'm sure with a blush on my face. He just stared at me, a questioning look on his face. I just cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows.

"Edward I need to get changed..." I said quietly. The recognition his face and I swear I saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks. He put his hand over his eyes and walked out of my room. I laughed lightly and closed the door behind me.

When I got to Alice's I knocked on the door quickly. She sounded really panicked on the phone and I was worried something had happened to Jasper. She opened the door with a massive smile on her face. I pulled me into the apartment and started rambling about how long it took me to get here. I tried to get a word in to understand what was going on until i looked up and saw him.

Jake was standing in the centre of the living room and smiling at me. I gaped at him, not knowing what was going on. I looked at Alice for an explanation but she was just smiling and staring at Jake too. I looked at Jasper but he just seemed incredibly uncomfortable and looked at Jake with disgust.

"Bella," Jake said with a nod. I beamed.

I should probably mention that Jake and I dated... for 3 years after school... and after Edward left. I stayed at Alice's for dinner and spent the whole time remising with Jake about old time and what he had been up to.

"No way! there's no way that you're a criminal lawyer! there is absolutely no way!" I gushed as we spoke about everything that we'd missed out on after we broke up.

It was 9pm before I left Alice's.

"I'll give you a lift to your apartment," Jake started.

"Oh no, really it's okay, I only live a couple of blocks away." I said as a storm decided to make its presence known. I giggled and he led me down to his car. To say i was surprised was to say the _least_. The sleek black Porche was gorgeous and looked extremely comfortable. Jake opened the door for me and proceeded to tell me how he had traded in his Rabbit for a bit of cash and that got him enough to start College to become a law student. He said his first big successful case earned him this machine, and he was proud because he had earned it.

He walked me up to the apartment and waited with me while i unlocked the door.

"Now that I'm living in the city, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you Swan,"

"Yeah I'd like that; it was good to see you again."

We said our goodbyes and stumbled inside the apartment. Despite the darkness there was a slight glow coming from the wall of windows from the city below. I rested my back againt the door with a smile on my face. I didn't bother to turn on the light, figuring I'd just go straight to bed. As soon as I took a slight step the light from the lamp clicked on and Edward was sitting in the egg chair. I screamed in fright and took a step back, smacking my head against the door frame. I clamped my eyes together and slid down the wall clutching my head in my hands.

"Jeez Bella! Are you okay?" Edward said as he jumped up and ran over to me. He bent down to pull me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What are you doing out here Edward!? It's like 10 o'clock at night!" I said startled and disgruntled. I stood up rubbing the back of my head and started to walk to my room.

"Well what do you expect? You left the house in a hurry and don't return at all until late at night. I had to make sure you were okay." He said in a small yet authoritative voice.

"Thank you Edward, but I'm 25, I don't need you to wait up for me anymore." I said. Though it came out harsh and cold. I turned to him with a frown on my face and saw his hurt expression. I walked over and gave him small hug.

"I'm sorry, but you do know what I mean don't you?" I asked looking up into his eyes, which still seemed to glitter with emeralds, even in the dark.

"Yes, I suppose. But I'm your roommate; I'm still going to worry if you don't come home after 10 hours." He stated and I nodded in agreement.

"What did Alice want anyway? Was she okay?" sounding actually curious about Alice for once.

"Yeah she was fine," I chuckled, "she had Jake over, remember him? Anyway he was over and she thought it would be good for me to see him again." I rambled on and looked up at Edward. He had the same look of disgust on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong" I asked my brows pulling together in confusion.

He just looked at me with sad eyes and turned his back on me. He walked into his room and closed his door. It sounds silly but it felt a bit like I had lost a part of him again that night.

 **Okay guys a bit of a game now, whoever can guess why Edward and Jasper seemed so disgusted OR whoever can guess what may happen next gets their name and their a story of their choice (as in one of theirs) posted in the next chapter.**

 **thank you guys so much for reading and don't forget to review/fave/follow I really really really really really appreciate it, and it definitely keeps my hands typing :) thanks guys!**

 **Peace Out!**


	5. Going Steady

**Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight - I'm just having some fun!**

 **So hey guys, I guess my schedule for updating is a bit out of wack and you can blame exams for that haha. Anyway, last chapters comp is still open! whoever can guess why Edward and Jasper hate Jake so much get their Fanfic name and one of their favourite stories promoted!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

The leaves were starting to fall off the trees now. Colours of red, orange and brown, completely matching the makeup Alice was currently doing for me. Alice had turned her kitchen into a make-up studio – there were a thousand different arrays of eye shadows, lipsticks, and other crap I didn't know what to do with. I was currently sitting on the black swivel chair with my neck bent upwards, with Alice's hands holding my eyebrow upwards and pulling my cheek down so she could _'get the perfect colour split between the sunrise orange and soft apple red'._

"Alice," I whined "is this _really necessary?_ I mean, I've been on 6 dates with him already and I dated him after high school!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Bella!" she gave out an exasperated sigh "Bella, Bella, Bella have you learnt nothing!? You always need to look fabulous, however, tonight you need to look extraordinary!" she said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down, then returning back to my eye shadow.

"Right... remind me why again..." asked, trying not to spin the swivel chair and fly away. It was my last date with Jake before he went back home to La Push to see his dad for Halloween. Meanwhile, I was being held hostage at Alice's while Edward and Jasper went out for the night. Turns out, Edward and Jasper went to university together in England and that's how they knew each other so well – Edward dropped me off at Alice's, well more like dragged me there, and when Jasper opened the door, I've never seen someone so happy as either of them at that moment. I think it's safe to say that we'll be seeing a lot more of Alice and Jasper at our place, even if that means I will have to be 'Bella Barbie'.

Alice rambled on and on about something matching the perfect shade of lipstick and all I could think about Edward and Jaspers disgruntled expression a couple of weeks ago and how much it hurt me to see Edward turn his back on me. He could've just been jealous couldn't he? I mean, to have both the loves of my life come back into it in the same time frame, I'm sure that would've been a bit of a shock for Edward. Not to mention me.

In fact, now that I think about it, Jake hasn't once come back to my apartment... and I haven't told Jake about Edward living with me yet. To be honest, I've been putting it off for as long as possible, considering how hostile Jake was toward Edward after he left me.

The make-up session ran quickly since I was focussed on anything other than my costume. Jake had asked if I wanted to be picked up from Alice's, but I wanted to pick up a present for he and Billy before I went to the restaurant so I got Alice to say she was going to take me.

"So how did Edward react when you told him you were going on a date with Jake?" Alice questioned as she moved from my hair to my nails, painting them a soft orange that i actually didn't mind. I pondered for a while, trying to find the best way to tell Ali.

"Well... we were sitting down at dinner, right, and I asked him how his day had been at the hospital, but he could tell there was something on my mind. So he sort of dazzled me into telling him," i told Alice a slight blush creeping onto my face. "Soo.. . I told him and he became... weird. He stopped talking and when we'd finished dinner, we sat on the couch to watch a movie and normally he would let me snuggle into his side with his arm around me and the blanket over both of us, but that night... he sat in the egg chair with his laptop and didn't even look at me or say goodnight." I said, the pain creeping into my voice as my brows furrowed. Alice stayed quiet and I watched her work on my nails.

I stared at my reflection and gaped. I my hair was in soft curls around my face; my makeup was... _fantastic_ and the clothes I was wearing were something that you see models sporting in a vogue magazine. Alice was beaming at her work, obviously conjuring up what I'd wear next time. Maybe being Bella Barbie wasn't so bad after all.

I actually looked very nice, I never thought I would look good in anything other than a simple dress and coat or jeans and a t-shirt. _I wish Edward was here to see me... wait- what? Where did that come from?_

Just as I was walking out of Alice's room to grab my purse, I heard the door click and the sound of two male voices laughing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward and Jasper looking at me. Jasper continued walking towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out two beers.

"Hey Bells, you look great" Jasper said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Jazz, what are you guys doing here? I thought you went to the movies and then were going out for dinner?" I asked, daring a glance at Edward who was staring at me, expressionless.

"Oh we were, but the movie we wanted to see was sold out, so we thought we'd have an early dinner and come back here to play X-Box." I nodded and glanced again at Edward whose expression had hardened and was difficult to read. I retreated back to Alice's room, with my mind wondering all over the place.

I walked down to the record shop under Alice's building – it's this really cute store that has all of these vintage records, it's not cheap but I figured that Billy would love a blast from the past and Jake is always saying how he loves collecting old stuff. The girl who owns the store, Angela, completely and utterly _covered_ in tatts. However, she is the most gentle, lovely and caring person I've ever met.

"Hey Angela, how are you?" I asked her, coming up to the desk.

"Bella! Hey, how are you lovely?" she asked, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm very well thanking you. I'm actually running a little late, and I was wondering, if you had a 'Dexys Midnight Runners – Too Rye Ay' in store on record?" I asked. I had told Jake about when I had been busted dancing to 'Come On Eileen' – leaving out the part about Edward of course – and he said he had never heard the song before, so why not buy him the record.

"No way that's so weird! I just got that album in today!" she was elated and I smiled at her, scrunching my nose in laughter. She found it for me and wrapped it up in the stores personalised wrapping, it was like a news paper though rather than the actual news, it was the names of each album in the store and a description of them. I thanked and payed her, scurrying out of the store and walking the two blocks to the restaurant.

When I rounded the corner, I saw Jacob at a table, but he was standing and he had some blonde in his arms. I stalled, and felt my eyes burn with fresh tears. _Now Bella, you don't know what's going on, she might be his cousin?_ I started walking, a new ferocity in my step, I walked straight through the glass doors and stood at the table, where Jake was now sitting and he smiled as he saw me, but when he saw the determination in my step, his smile started to fade.

"Hey Jake, who was that?" I asked him, glaring down at him.

"Who was who?" he asked looking genuinely curious. _Yeah, act dumb idiot._

"That booby blonde with the big butt?" my voice becoming squeaky and the pain were becoming clearer. As the tears started to make their way to the surface I thought I was going to combust with sadness and anger.

"Oh Bella," he said, looking down at his setting, and looking back up with a smile on his face. _Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you cheat on me and smile like imp the stupid, horrid –_

"Bella, that was the waitress, she and I went to school together in La Push, she gave me a hug before I could protest but I pushed her off as soon as I could, I promise I would never want to hurt you." _Oh._

He stood up and took my hand.

"Bella, this night is about us, and I want to tell you something," he said, pulling me down to the table. My heart quickened at the thought of what he was going to tell me. Maybe he was just going to tell me that he has extended his stay down at La Push, or maybe he found a better girl, he was always loved by the girls, even in high school and I still see the way other girls look at him when we walk down the streets.

The night went on and we ate, laughed and discussed how he is going to surprise his dad. I thought it was really sweet, considering Billy was always like my second dad and I could already see his beaming grin.

"Jake I have something for you," I bent down to pull up the brown gift bag from under the table. I gave it to him and he started to unwrap it.

"There's a little music shop under Alice's and I thought you and Billy would enjoy this record, you know, put it in your collection and all." I said, looking at him hopefully. It was like seeing a kid at Christmas; he was beaming from ear to ear.

"This is perfect Bella!" he said and reached for my hand. "I think I should tell you what I wanted to tell you." He said, I looked down at my empty plate and braced myself.

"Bella, I want us to be exclusive." He said and I thought I was going to fall through the floor. I just stared at him and felt my face, involuntarily begin to glow with happiness and I started grinning. Io was speechless and he took that as a good sign I think, because he leant over the table and captured my face in his hands and he kissed me passionately.

I was so happy in that moment, yet I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt.

 **Don't for get to Review/Fave/Follow!Also don't forget about the comp! details are in the previous chapter and the beginning of this chapter!**

 **Peace Out! xx**


	6. Comfort

**Stephanie Meyer owns all - I'm just changing their lives.**

 **Hey guys, WOW! thank you all for reviewing, favourite-ing and following! I will announce who won the little game at the end.**

 **This is a little disastrous... but I think you will all be pleased that you finally find out why Edward and Jasper hate Jake.**

 **Enjoy.**

Jake walked me back to the apartment, which I wasn't complaining about. He'd just asked for us to be exclusive! I was possibly the happiest person on earth. We walked and talked and I giggled with giddy laughter, still in a happy shock of what had just occurred. I asked him to come up stairs for a drink seeing it was only 9o'clock.

We walked up the stairs while I rummaged in my purse for my keys. Id only just pushed them into the lock and started to turn it, when Jakes hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me to him, his lips caught mine and I walked backwards into the apartment. Then I heard the sound of male's laughter.

I gently pushed Jake away from me and turned my head. There were Edward sitting on the couch and Jasper sitting in the egg chair. Both holding a beer close to their lips and looking gobsmacked. I turned a million shades of red before I started talking... more like spluttering.

"We... what- you... I thought- you know..." by this time Edward had stood up with a murderous glare on his face. Jasper was behind him, a similar but less threatening look on his face. He was standing behind Edward in a way that if Edward were about to make a run for it, Jasper would be able to hold him back.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Edward asked his voice low and his words coming slow.  
"What are you talking-" I started, but I was cut off

"Not you!" he shouted at me, I took a step back but hit Jakes hard chest, and I only just realised how tense he had become.

"Cullen, I didn't know you were even in the country," Jakes voice had become menacing and it sent chills up my spine. _What did I miss?_

"Yeah, well, I am."

"Well if you don't mind, I believe Bella and I would like some privacy."

I saw Edward take a half step and Jaspers arm come around Edwards in a death grip.

"There is no way in HELL I am leaving you here with her." Edward spoke in a low whisper just loud enough for Jake to hear. I was in utter confusion, but Jake just chuckled.

"Why? Afraid she'll leave? Oh wait, no. That was you." I could see _and_ hear the smirk on Jakes face when he said those words, and when he did, I felt my heart splinter into a million pieces. I could feel my eyes burning, but I pushed it down wanting to at least be the sanest one in the room.

"Look Edward, Jake and I were just on a date, and this is his last night here before he goes home for a few weeks and I just want to spend some time with him..." I trailed off, seeing the mixed expression he gave me. Hurt, questioning and hatred all mixed into one was aimed my way.

"Bella... why? After what he did to you-"

"What he did to me? Edward he wasn't the one to leave," he flinched when I said that... And I instantly regretted it. Then he turned his glare back to Jake, and his anger seemed to disappear. It was replaced with a smug look of victory but still in a terrifying way.

"You mean, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I looked from Edward to Jake and back.

"Well, Black," Edward started, beginning to walk over towards us, Jaspers hand went up to stop him but Edward being so much stronger, just pushed it away. "Shall you tell her? Or should I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Cullen." Jakes voice frightened me, he always seemed like a friendly puppy to me, but I was seeing a side of him I never wanted to return.

"Oh really? Well then, Bella?" Edward said, turning to me.

"When you were dating Jake, did he ever go on holiday fairly often?" I racked my brains but I didn't have to look very hard.

"Yes..." I said tentatively, "he went on holiday to Michigan to see his uncle every term break, and he was always going to different campuses for college, sometimes even staying up there. He said it was all part of the course he was doing for law." I looked uncertainly at Jake; i saw a flicker of something in his eyes I couldn't make out.

Edward gave a chuckle, "Oh yeah, he went to different campuses for _his course_ , and he went to see his _uncle in Michigan._ Although, I wouldn't say his _uncle_ is a blonde chick with big boobs and big butt, or a red head stage actor, or a brunette Italian girl from the local Italian place in LA. Would you?" Edward had moved close to me, he was staring down at me, his eyes soft and caring in contrast to my now red and puffy. I turned slowly to look at Jake who was glaring at Edward.

"Bella..." Edward had his eyes closed as if he didn't want to say what he was about to, "Bella, did Jake ever get you drunk? Like at a party or at a club?" I thought about that; Jake and I had been at a friend's college party and we'd had pre-drinks, then drinks at the party, then after drinks. I only remember waking up with a blinding head ache. I just nodded my reply to Edward, afraid that I would break down crying, and the lump in my throat would choke me.

"Bella, there were some photos... of you that were... revealing." He covered his face in his hands and looked up towards the ceiling. He walked away from me, as if he was trying to not cry himself. When he spoke again, his voice was shaky.

"You weren't completely naked, but close to it." He still hadn't looked at me; he was looking through the window down at the street. I didn't know what to think, I just looked at Jake but I couldn't read his expression. I needed fresh air; it had become really stuffy in the apartment all of a sudden. I started to walk to the door, and when my hand touched the handle, Jake's grabbed my arm in a bone crushing hold. I cried out but it just made him hold onto me tighter. The next thing I knew, Jake had let go of my arm and he and Edward were on the floor.

Jake threw punch at Edward and hit him in the jaw; Edward pushed Jake so that he was sitting on top of him, repeatedly punching him anywhere he could.  
Jasper and I rushed over to try and separate them, but at the moment I came over to try and push Edward off, Jake reached up to hit Edward but got me instead. I stumbled backward, clutching at me cheek and letting out a soft whimper. That caught Edwards attention and he was by my side instantly, Jasper had managed to get Jake off the ground and was holding him by the side of his collar. Jake pushed him off and straightened up, blood coming from his nose and eyebrow. He gave us all one long, menacing glare and walked out of the apartment; slamming the door as he went.

I didn't even realise I was crying, until Edward pulled me into his arms, still clutching my face I sobbed into him. I felt safe and protected for the first time during the last half hour. I heard Edward mumble something to Jasper and I heard the soft click of the door. The blood was thundering in my ears, and my soft sobs had turned into violent shakes accompanied by giant sized tears.

Edward continued to mutter things into my hair and when I didn't reply, I felt my feet being swept off the floor and then being laid onto someone's bed. It took me a while to calm down but in that time, Edward had brought me some ice wrapped in a cloth to place on my cheek and a tub of ice cream with a spoon and a packet of biscuits. He threw my favourite movie on his TV and went to run to my room to get my fluffy pyjamas, but I grabbed his shirt, causing him to stumble slightly, and told him I didn't want him to leave my side. I didn't even care when he unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head, or when he got me one of his old football shirts with Cullen written on the back in gold writing which contrasted nicely against the royal blue and slipped it over my head.

I sat in his bed with him next to me and we watched Friends, ate ice cream and dipped our cookies into it. It wasn't until I started to dose off, wrapped up in Edwards's arms that I realised:

"Edward, what happened to those photos? Like do I need to contact someone to get them removed?" I mumbled, sudden panic arising.

"Don't worry my

Bella; I had a friend in I.T at college." He said. I'm not sure which I smiled at more; the fact he called me 'my Bella' or that he saved me once again.

That night I slept in Edwards arms.

That night I dreamt of Edward.

That night Edward dreamt of me.

 **Well... what do you think? I'd love to hear your responses to this chapter very very much.**

 **AND congratulations to** **** **sherylb!** **she guessed correctly! woohoo!**

 **thank you all so much!**

 **Peace out! xx**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

 **So I started writing this weeks chapter and about half way though I couldn't decide is I should continue in Bella's POV or start a new chapter written in Edward's POV...?**

 **And that's where you guys come in! you need to tell me whether or not I should continue in just Bella or both Bella and Edward's POV!**

 **just letting you know however, it will be a majority rules. Thanks guys so much!**

 **Peace Out xx**


	8. Halloween fun

**Stephanie Meyer owns all - I just, you know.**

"Hey Edward?" I called from my room, sitting at my desk, which was also built into the wall like Edward's, however mine had windows as a wall so i always got natural light, doing my make up with my hair in small rollers on my head with a hair net holding them in place. Alice had bought them for me and made me use them, showing me and all.

"Mmm? What's up?" I heard him mumble along with the rustling of what sounded like a chip bag. When I didn't reply, he walked into my room and lounged on my bed, picking up my book off my bed. _Seriously! If a girl calls your name, that doesn't mean stay where you are, that either means I want to talk to you or I'm dying..._

"This again?" he asked me, holding up my crumpled copy of _Wuthering Heights_ , that was falling apart at the spine and had paper clips holding half the book together. I ignored him and continued with what I wanted to say.

"What are you going as for Rose's Halloween Party?" I asked, kinking my eyebrow up and looking at him through the mirror.

"I don't know, maybe a vampire...?" he said still munching on his chips.

"Well then, you should probably start getting ready, we have to leave in an hour," I said, putting my foundation down, and bean to fill in my eyebrows. He didn't move from my bed, but just sat and stared at me while I was doing my makeup. I pretended I didn't notice, internally smiling that he wanted to look at me.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"Probably," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't even know what to wear,"

"Okay, just let me finish my eyebrows and we'll go raid your wardrobe."

He chuckled and put his arms behind his head, lying on my pillow. When I had finished my brows and had only my lips to do, I walked over to Edwards's room, with him trailing behind me. I opened his cupboard doors and found a white t-shirt, grey button down, and dark jeans, I left him to put his outfit on and knocked on the door a few moments later, pushing the door open slightly and popping my head through to see if he was done, he looked up and flashed me a smile. My eyes followed his arms as he reached for the t-shirt and put his arms through the arm holes. I goggled slightly at the sight of his sculpted chest and then was gone, covered by a traitorous white shirt. My expression must have shown my disappointment, because he chuckled and smirked. I made _sure_ my face showed nothing but indifference after that.

He finished getting dressed and stood in front of me; I pursed my lips and walked over lifting up his arm. I began to roll the sleeves of his light grey button down, up and undid the buttons on the front. Again, I could feel him watching me, his eyes seeing through my thick lashes. I walked to his cupboard again and picked out some tan dress shoes, and put them in front of him. He slipped them on, while I walked to the bathroom to get some wax for his hair to at least tame it, which was probably worthless anyway. As I wondered into his room my eyes cast to the floor, I bumped into his chest just as he was leaving, and started to stumble. I steadied me before I fell onto my butt, and my hands landed on his biceps. _Oh my lord! Things could go so wrong right now!_

He just smirked at me and I thought I was going to turn into a pile of goo. I mumbled something about thanks, and here, and hairy head... it didn't go well. So I just turned around and walked to my room closing the door behind me and sliding down the frame and giggling like a love sick teenager.

It was 10 to 5 when I left my room, it had taken me 20 minutes just to get the skin tight Cat Woman costume on and if it took me that long to get it on, I was planning on sleeping in it. When I walked into the lounge room Edward was standing in the kitchen looking at a car magazine.

"Hey Bella, who do I need this stuff in my hai-" He began but stopped, his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of their sockets, when he saw me. I blushed and did a slow turn.

"Is this okay?" I asked smirking when he could see my face. When I had made a full turn, he was still staring at me, but his jaw was set, and he looked almost in pain. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and pain. Seeing this he came over and handed me the tub of wax, a gentle smile on his face

**************  
We walked down the street to get to the train station; Edward offered to drive by I figured he would want to have a drink or two and I didn't feel comfortable driving his Volvo. We walked past a 7/11 and I had the biggest epiphany.

"Edward!" I exclaimed and grabbed a hold of his hand, dragging him into the store. He trailed behind me as we went to the Halloween section and I found exactly what I was looking for; stick on fangs. Not the cheap plastic ones that you get from a junk store, good stick on fangs that you put on only your canines. After spending a good 10 minutes trying to put the teeth on Edward, and him complaining that he was going to get poisoned or swallow one of them, we were back on our way again to the train station.

The station was packed to the brim of 20-40 year olds in costumes. I reckon I saw about 10 Kim Kardashian's and 20 Superwomen. Due to the station being so push and shove-y, Edward grabbed my hand and held onto me tight, knowing that i would more than likely trip over in my heeled black leather boots. Despite the weather man saying it would be a mild night, it was actually very cold, so therefore of course, Edward made me get my black coat that flared out at the waist; it really was quite sweet, and once again it was Alice who had chosen it.

When our train arrived, about /34 of the people in the station had left; apparently, there as a massive party in the city centre. Edward held onto my hand as we stepped onto the train so I didn't fall over the gap and we claimed two seats.

"You look great tonight Bella, really you do." He smiled a cheeky smile, and I laughed. It had been a few weeks since the Jake incident, and ever since then Edward and I had become even closer, I didn't flinch when he touched me and to hold my hand wasn't even weird.

Edward rambled and I stared at him in a daze, thinking about all the good things that had happened since Jake left: Edward had been visiting me at work whenever he got the chance and he always brought me coffee and a croissant from the pastry shop, and he'd sit in the comfiest seat in the store with a book – I'd occasionally catch him staring at me. He'd make dinner and we'd have Cullen-Swan movie nights in his room with tubs of ice-cream and cookies. We'd argue, but it would end in a chase around the living room until he caught me and tackled me to ground, I'd end up in tears because he would tickle me. Things were great!

"Bella... Earth the Bella?" Edward was waving a hand in front of my face and chuckling.

"Sorry, what?" I blinked and shook my head. He laughed.

"Come on we gotta go! It's our stop." He pulled me up and we hurried off the train.

We were greeted at Roses, she dressed as a witch, her golden hair curled and hanging loosely under her hat and cascading down her shoulders, her pale skin contrasting against the strapless black lace dress she wore. She pushed us into the room and we were in awe of the extravagant decoration – black, orange and purple streamer garlands everywhere, cobwebs and plastic spiders, 'blood' punch, eyeball jelly shots, poison green slime cupcakes and so much more it was sickening.

I was pushed in the direction of Alice, and Edward was pushed in the direction of Lauren Mallory.

"Edward!" She squealed. Her bleached hair looking ratty in little pigtails and her fake boobs sticking out at weird angles from her botch boob job - looking 100% obvious since she was wearing a skin tight superwoman costume, the cliché this Halloween - she dragged her claws down his chest and I saw Edward cringe.

"Bella!" there was a booming voice and then a bear hug and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello... Emmett." I squeaked out since he was crushing me. Emmett was the champion football player who just happened to Rose's boyfriend. We walked over the punch table and got a drink. After speaking to him about the bookstore and how he was going with training, I looked over at Edward for the hundredth times to not only find him with Lauren's tongue down his throat but with Lauren on his lap. I handed my drink to Emmett and went to search for Alice.

 _Let's get this party started._ I thought my lip curling slightly in anger.

 **ooooohhh what's Bella gonna do!?**

 **thanks guys for your responses, the next chapter will be in Edward's POV I just really wanted to finish this one, since it was Halloween a couple of days where we are. What did you dress up as?**

 **Make sure to fave/follow/review!**

 **Peace Out xx**


	9. Drunk in Love?

**Hello everyone! so this chapter... is really really... really really really... really late...**

 **the good news is I think my Law Exam went well!**

 **sorry guys, but I think this is a pretty good chapter.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight - I just yeah..**

Edward POV (hooray!)

The edge of tobacco was on her tongue. It was disgusting; nothing repulses me more than when people smoke. Her lips crushed mine and I tried my best to push her off me, but she must've taken it completely different; she tangled her fingers in my hair and forced herself onto me even more. I was fed up. I pushed her shoulders roughly and pushed her completely off me, so she was sitting and I was standing.

"Excuse me, but I prefer not to be assaulted." I said, venom seeping into my voice.  
"Oh come on baby," she said, lowering her voice trying to sound seductive. She stood up and started running her hands up and down my chest. I grasped them and pushed her away; I turned my back on her and walked towards the drinks table. _I need a drink and quick!_ I thought, wanting to wash the stench and taste of tobacco out of my mouth.

I looked around for my Bella, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I put my class down after finishing the cherry punch, and went to search for her.

"Emmet!" I called over the crowd of people, seeing over the heads of most, I found him quickly, seeing he was roughly my height.

"Edward! Bro how you doin'?" he asked as we shook hands.

"Not too bad, dude. Have you seen my Bell- I mean Bella, by any chance?" I asked, correcting myself quickly, he didn't seem to notice though, thank god.

"Yeah, I was talking to her before, this is hers," he held up a glass with the cherry punch in it, "she just walked off, after seeing you and that blonde chick, over there." He nodded his head in the direction of Lauren. I groaned, I know how it would've looked if Bella had seen me. I felt my heart splutter and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Cheers bro, do you know which way she walked?" I semi yelled over the thumping music. He said something I couldn't hear and pointed towards the dance floor, rose had set up. I went in search for Bella and tried to see her little black cat ears she was wearing as a headband. When I spotted her, I started pushing my way through the crowd of people. How Rose managed to get this many people to come, I'll never know.

I was half way to Bella, when I saw who she was talking to... well more like who she was _dancing_ with. I stopped short, seeing the dark hair, golden-brown skin of Embry.

My heart stopped as I saw Bella, her leather clad legs, walking seductively towards him and shimmying her shoulders slightly. When she was close enough to him, I saw his hands snake there way to her hips. _Where mine should belong._

And she brought her arms up around his shoulders, crossing her wrists and hanging them loosely around his neck. She then dragged her hands and nails down his chest and back up again, swishing her hips with the beat of the music.

He gripped her hips firmly and moved with her. I could feel my face contorting in rage, and my fists where clenched at my sides. I growled slightly and moved towards them. At the same moment, Bella threw her hands in the air and her head back. She had clearly had something to drink; she never acted this way in public. She was getting checks from guys and curious looks for girls. If I could read people's minds, they'd either be saying " _who's that girl?" or "god! She's hot!_ "

I reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist, and pulled her towards me. She opened her eyes and when she saw me, it wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. She scowled and started pushing at my chest, but I held onto her waist, firm enough for her to realise she wasn't getting away but not tight enough to hurt her.

"What the hell are you doing, _Cullen?_ " she said, I hated it when she said my name like that, there was clearly something wrong.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are _you_ doing!?" I shouted over the music. I looked over at Embry who had a murderous glare on his face.

"I'm dancing Edward," she hiccupped. "Why don't you go back to little miss fake, and make out some more?"

I cringed and her expression softened.

"That's what you're angry about? That Lauren stuck her tongue down my throat?" I asked her, bringing my hand to her face. She flinched slightly at my touch, but I cupped her cheek and made her look into my gaze.

"Bella, she literally attacked me. The only thing I wanted to do was get her off me... Hey, hey..." I brought my other hand from her waist and brought it up, so I was cradling her face in both of my palms. Her eyes had started to water and her lips pouted slightly.

"I only ever think you, Bella," there was so much conviction in my voice I was worried I had scared her. "You're the only thing on my mind. Ever. And when I saw you dancing with him," I nodded towards Embry who was now over with two girls, leaning against the wall and chatting them up,

"I thought I was going to sink into the ground." She looked at me in shock. Then a small smile played at her lips.

She dropped her head slightly and wrapped her arms tight around my waist, and I tucked her head under my chin. I completely forgot about our surroundings until I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder and a clear of the throat.

I turned around, Bella still in my arms and she peered around only to see Jasper, with a drink in his hand and beaming from ear to ear with the goofiest grin I've ever seen. He started hollering,

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" and that was when I clamped my hand over his mouth, but she just pushed my hand away.

"Where is she Edward?" getting a disgruntled look upon his face, "where is she bro, my baby! Alice baby, where are you!?" he cried, his voice cracking on 'you' and turning into a howl. People where beginning to look and I felt Bella stifle her giggles, and I tried to keep my smile at bay.

"Come on Jaz, I'll take you to find her," I spun him around and turned back to Bella,

"Hun, can you go grab a glass of water, two painkillers and Alice for me please?" she nodded and blushed slightly, either at Jaz, now starting to do the Macarena or me calling her 'hun' I wasn't sure. She turned and swayed her hips from side to side as she walked. I had to remind myself to keep Jaz steady and not watch her cute butt as she walked away.

"Come on Jaz, who are we gonna find?" I asked, humouring his drunken state.

"Baby, Alice Baby!" he hooted and a couple of girls from work giggled, eyeing Jasper.

I dragged him off to the guest room at Roses and shoved him onto the bed. He fell onto it with a grunt and started laughing uncontrollably. I just stood there, watching him try to get up then falling over, time and time again until I heard the door click open and Alice stormed in, Bella timidly closing the door behind them.

We all stood at the foot of the bed, just watching Jaz laughing and falling over drunkenly, all with mixed emotions on her face. I peeked out the corner of my eye, and saw Alice looking furious, and Bella incredibly amused. I walked behind Alice and intertwined my fingers with Bella.

"We'll let you handle this Alice," I said, dragging Bella out of the room with me. We exchanged an amused look and walked towards the dance floor.

We danced and talked, and drank – not as much as Jaz – and before we knew it, it was time to go home. We walked to the train station, which was almost empty apart from the occasional cleaner and waited for our train. We sat down, Bella to my right and draping her legs over my right knee. She shivered and I gave her my coat.

"Thanks," she gave me a tired smile that made my heart jump.

I brought my hand up to cup her face, and asked her "What are you thinking about Bella?"

He blushed and cast her eyes down, only to stare into my eyes moments later with conviction.

"You. Edward. Your chiselled jaw, your russet messy hair, your dazzling green eyes and your velvety voice. I swear, you're the only thing I ever think about, even when you were in England and you had left me, I always thought of you. And when you returned a few months ago, I think the massive gaping hole in my chest sealed up, sort of. It's still slightly agape, but there's only one thing that would fix that." I was staring into her eyes the whole time, and hers weren't the only ones that were brimmed with tears.

I smashed my mouth to hers, pouring so much devotion, passion and love into the kiss. This could be the beginning of the middle of our story.

 **Don't forget to review/follow/fave! you are as much of an angel as Edward is if you do!**

 **my Christmas holidays starts really soon so I should be able to post more often hopefully!**

 **thanks guys!**

 **kisses and peace out!**


	10. Phone Call

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight - but these are my portrayals**

 **So hey guys, thank you to the guest reviewer who congratulated me on my exam I appreciate it. and thankyou to those who reviewed, faved and followed also.**

 **This is a very short chapter, because I had a dream about this story and this is what happened, so yay! more drama! ahah.**

The trill of the phone came as a not-so-pleasant distraction.

I was saying good-bye to Edward after he had a call from the hospital.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" I asked, gripping the door to steady myself as his minty breath washed over me. We had certainly become... closer since the party.

"I' don't know unfortunately, the car accident on fifth was pretty big they reckon, I may be out all night." He said, a grim look creeping onto his god like features.

I frowned and looked down.

"Hey," he tilted my chin up with the forefinger so I was gazing into his eyes. "  
I'll call you to let you know." He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. That was when the ring of the phone pulled me out of my Edward state.

I turned and he winked at me, closing the door behind him. I quickly walked to the phone, reaching over the counter to pick it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Bella speaking," I said in a friendly tone.

"Hello, Bella," my brow furrowed.

"Who is this sorry?"

"What? You've forgotten me already?" said a deep dark voice. It made my insides hurt, he hadn't said anything terrible though, it was just the malice in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't recognise your voice, who is this?" there was a small gust of air, like he was laughing and I started to become very afraid.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll save you from that monster one day, and we'll be together again. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We'll be happy." Then the phone shut off. I held the device to my ear, my eyes staring into the distance. A cold shiver ran down my spine and I dropped the phone, it shattered against the ground and I ran to the windows, in search of Edward on the street.

He was walking towards the train station. _Do I call him? No, he has so much on his mind right now. But I'm scared. It was probably just a wrong number. But then how did he know my name?_ I had an internal battle with myself. Suddenly Edward turned to look at the apartment before descending the stairs to the subway. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

"Don't bother him Bella," I said smiling at him and walked back to the couch, turning the TV on and waiting for Edward to return.

 **Who do we think the phone call was?**

 **Don't forget to Fave/Follow/Review seriously it keeps me writing!**

 **lots of love Peace out!**


	11. Kisses and Chistmas Balls

**I do not own Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **Hey guys, I'm not gonna lie, I'm impressed with the rate I'm publishing haha**

 **I've been writing a chapter every day!**

 **Here's chapter 11 enjoy!**

I don't understand why Edward had to be called back to work on his day off, I mean her spent all of last week there and three of the seven days he didn't even come home.

So, I busied myself by cleaning the house. And boy, did I go all out! I vacuumed, I polished anything I felt needed to shine, I changed mine and Edward's sheets, I cleaned out Edwards wardrobe – even though he was probably cleaner than me and I only had to hand up a jacket - I did six loads of washing and I even cleaned the light bulbs.

When I finished all the cleaning it was only six o'clock. So I started making some cookies... a cake... ice cream... and then I made dinner.

I was making chicken and rice, and was so involved in my cutting carrots, that I didn't even hear the keys in the door or Edward's fancy-ass shoes clicking their way across the floorboards.

"Bella-" Edward started before widening his eyes in surprise and flinging his hands out to protect himself as I threw a carrot at him while screaming. I flushed and guffawed with laughter seeing Edward's shocked expression.

He looked at me as if to say 'Are you okay?' I tried to cover my laughter with my hand, but Edward smiled at me a big toothy grin and in just a few strides he was around the counter and had scooped me up in a bear hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did around my waist. I buried my face in his neck and silently inhaled his scent. He smelt sort of like the hospital but mixed with Edward. To say it was pleasant is an extreme understatement.

He lifted me off the ground and stared into my eyes. I couldn't look away and my breathing picked up. He leaned in and kissed me. This wasn't a passionate I-must-have-you-now kiss; it was a kiss of longing and desperation. I poured everything into that kiss, and when we pulled away three little words danced on my tongue.

"I... missed you" I said, thinking it was too early to say something along those lines. We'd had our first proper kiss that wasn't either fuelled by alcohol or crazy parties like Halloween today for crying out loud.

He set me on the ground and brushed a stray hair that had landed on my forehead away.

"I missed you too," he stated bending down to peck me on this lips again before reaching over and grabbing a cookie off the tray on the stove.

I leaned back against the bench, crossing my arms over my chest, and pulling my lip between my teeth. Seeing this Edward copied my stance but leaning opposite me, still gnawing on his cookie.

"Lovely flowers." He said, nodding in the direction of the vase on the dining table. I look back and admired them. Their fragrance permeated the room.

I smiled and looked back at Edward who looked uncomfortable, my smile faded and I looked questioningly at him.

"Who're they from?" he asked.

"Wait... I can't tell if you're being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm actually serious. I'm sorry I should've gotten you flowers..." he trailed off, looking disappointed with himself. I wanted to go over there and kiss his disappointment away, but there was a pressing issue.

"I thought you gave them to me, they came with a card and all," I ran off to my room, pulling the card off my pin board and examined it. In fact it didn't look at all like Edwards writing. It was too sharp; Edward's was cursive and delicate.

I walked back into the kitchen and handed it to him, he looked at it. A flood of emotions played along his features, confusion, anger, horror and sadness.

I gently pulled the card out of his fingers and dumped it on the table. Stretching onto my toes, I kissed him to take his mind off the card, off work, off stressful Christmas holidays and off anything else he was worried about. It must've worked, because when I pulled away I wasn't the only one who seemed slightly dazed.

I set dinner on the table and we ate, discussed his work and my work. That was until he asked why it was so bright in the room. I blushed and explained my cleaning habit that filled my day. He chuckled and continued eating.

-X-X-

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Edward asked as he loaded the dishwasher and I sat on the counter.

"Mmm... or we could watch Friends, and eat cookies and ice-cream in bed?" I asked lifting my leg up and pointing my toe and grazing it up his arm.

He grabbed my foot and tickled it, making my sock begin to slip off as I laughed so hard the tears were streaming out of my eyes. He stopped tickling me and chuckled, I sat up wiping my eyes and beaming.

I reached out my hands and he walked forward. I grabbed the collar of his white long-sleeve button down shirt he was wearing with his black work trousers – looking delicious I might add – and pulled him to me, locking my legs around his waist.

His nose trailed along my jaw up to my ear and down to my chin. He completed the circuit three times before he kissed my nose, my forehead my eyelids and landed on my lips. Softly we kissed, pouring as much emotion as we could though our kisses and touches. He abandoned my lips so I could breathe and he trailed down my neck.

I weaved my hands through his hair and scratched along his scalp. He moaned and the sound sent a shiver down my spine. He looked up and smiled, noticing what his kisses do to me.

He held onto my thighs, and picked me up and carried me to his room where he dumped me on the bed and turned the TV on. He searched through his TV system until he found Friends and started it. He left the room explaining that he was going to get the tub of freshly made vanilla ice-cream – no thanks to me – and the container of cookies.

I reached over the draw on the left side, and pulled out a pair of his pyjama bottoms. I pulled my trackies off and pulled on his pants, so I was at least comfortable.

He came back in, juggling the container, ice cream and two mugs of hot chocolate. I stood to help him, taking one of the mugs and the tub of ice-cream which had two spoons sticking out of it. I had to pull up the pants a bit, since they were considerably longer than my legs. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Please, make yourself at home," he said gesturing to my impromptu outfit.

"Don't worry," I said, waving him off, "I did"

-X-X-

 _Bella! Bella!_

 _"_ NO! Get away from me!" I screamed running from a hooded figure, chasing me. But the more I ran the faster he was approaching me.

 _Bella! Bella!_

Was that him screaming at me? I continued to run and run and run, but I just couldn't get way, my attacker was advancing on me.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm and I was jerked back, staring into the face of-

"Bella! Bella! Jesus Christ wake up!" I woke to Edward staring right at me, shaking my shoulders violently. I felt hot, clammy and exhausted. I looked around me, my skin had a thin sheen of sweat on it, and when I tried to speak my voice was horse.

"Oh Bella! Thank god!" Edward said, resting his head on my shoulder in defeat. I only just realised had been crying.

"Edward?" I rasped out.

He looked at me, his face terrified.

"I couldn't wake you, I was so scared Bella. You just started screaming and crying, I thought that you were being attacked!" he looked so upset, that I reached up for him, grasping his neck I pulled him down to me, meeting his lips but he pulled away. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt a bit.

"Bella, no," he said pushing away slightly and sitting up so he wasn't hovering over me.

"Bella, I want to protect you – no, I will protect you, from everything, but when you're screaming, and crying out 'help' and my name, it scares me that I can't save you. I know it sounds silly, but the fact that I know I cant protect you in your dreams..." he stopped short and I couldn't breathe.

It was time to tell him about the phone call, about the card, about the store and the flowers. He had to know.

"Edward I need to tell you something I've been hiding from you."

 **Don't forget to review/fave/follow!**

 **I really really do enjoy reading your reviews, and when I get a review it makes me really happy and want to continue!**

 **Should I continue this story? If you think so please say so in the comments!**

 **thanks guys! much love!**


	12. They're not from you?

**I do not own Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **Hey guys, I'm not gonna lie, I'm impressed with the rate I'm publishing haha**

 **I've been writing a chapter every day!**

 **Here's chapter 11 enjoy!**

I don't understand why Edward had to be called back to work on his day off, I mean her spent all of last week there and three of the seven days he didn't even come home.

So, I busied myself by cleaning the house. And boy, did I go all out! I vacuumed, I polished anything I felt needed to shine, I changed mine and Edward's sheets, I cleaned out Edwards wardrobe – even though he was probably cleaner than me and I only had to hand up a jacket - I did six loads of washing and I even cleaned the light bulbs.

When I finished all the cleaning it was only six o'clock. So I started making some cookies... a cake... ice cream... and then I made dinner.

I was making chicken and rice, and was so involved in my cutting carrots, that I didn't even hear the keys in the door or Edward's fancy-ass shoes clicking their way across the floorboards.

"Bella-" Edward started before widening his eyes in surprise and flinging his hands out to protect himself as I threw a carrot at him while screaming. I flushed and guffawed with laughter seeing Edward's shocked expression.

He looked at me as if to say 'Are you okay?' I tried to cover my laughter with my hand, but Edward smiled at me a big toothy grin and in just a few strides he was around the counter and had scooped me up in a bear hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did around my waist. I buried my face in his neck and silently inhaled his scent. He smelt sort of like the hospital but mixed with Edward. To say it was pleasant is an extreme understatement.

He lifted me off the ground and stared into my eyes. I couldn't look away and my breathing picked up. He leaned in and kissed me. This wasn't a passionate I-must-have-you-now kiss; it was a kiss of longing and desperation. I poured everything into that kiss, and when we pulled away three little words danced on my tongue.

"I... missed you" I said, thinking it was too early to say something along those lines. We'd had our first kiss today for crying out loud.

He set me on the c=ground and brushed a stray hair that had landed on my forehead away.

"I missed you too," he stated bending down to peck me on this lips again before reaching over and grabbing a cookie off the tray on the stove.

I leaned back against the bench, crossing my arms over my chest, and pulling my lip between my teeth. Seeing this Edward copied my stance but leaning opposite me, still gnawing on his cookie.

"Lovely flowers." He said, nodding in the direction of the vase on the dining table. I look back and admired them. Their fragrance permeated the room.

I smiled and looked back at Edward who looked uncomfortable, my smile faded and I looked questioningly at him.

"Who're they from?" he asked.

"Wait... I can't tell if you're being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm actually serious. I'm sorry I should've gotten you flowers..." he trailed off, looking disappointed with himself. I wanted to go over there and kiss his disappointment away, but there was a pressing issue.

"I thought you gave them to me, they came with a card and all," I ran off to my room, pulling the card off my pin board and examined it. In fact it didn't look at all like Edwards writing. It was too sharp; Edward's was cursive and delicate.

I walked back into the kitchen and handed it to him, he looked at it. A flood of emotions played along his features, confusion, anger, horror and sadness.

I gently pulled the card out of his fingers and dumped it on the table. Stretching onto my toes, I kissed him to take his mind off the card, off work, off stressful Christmas holidays and off anything else he was worried about. It must've worked, because when I pulled away I wasn't the only one who seemed slightly dazed.

I set dinner on the table and we ate, discussed his work and my work. That was until he asked why it was so bright in the room. I blushed and explained my cleaning habit that filled my day. He chuckled and continued eating.

-X-X-

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Edward asked as he loaded the dishwasher and I sat on the counter.

"Mmm... or we could watch Friends, and eat cookies and ice-cream in bed?" I asked lifting my leg up and pointing my toe and grazing it up his arm.

He grabbed my foot and tickled it, making my sock begin to slip off as I laughed so hard the tears were streaming out of my eyes. He stopped tickling me and chuckled, I sat up wiping my eyes and beaming.

I reached out my hands and he walked forward. I grabbed the collar of his white long-sleeve button down shirt he was wearing with his black work trousers – looking delicious I might add – and pulled him to me, locking my legs around his waist.

His nose trailed along my jaw up to my ear and down to my chin. He completed the circuit three times before he kissed my nose, my forehead my eyelids and landed on my lips. Softly we kissed, pouring as much emotion as we could though our kisses and touches. He abandoned my lips so I could breathe and he trailed down my neck.

I weaved my hands through his hair and scratched along his scalp. He moaned and the sound sent a shiver down my spine. He looked up and smiled, noticing what his kisses do to me.

He held onto my thighs, and picked me up and carried me to his room where he dumped me on the bed and turned the TV on. He searched through his TV system until he found Friends and started it. He left the room explaining that he was going to get the tub of freshly made vanilla ice-cream – no thanks to me – and the container of cookies.

I reached over the draw on the left side, and pulled out a pair of his pyjama bottoms. I pulled my trackies off and pulled on his pants, so I was at least comfortable.

He came back in, juggling the container, tub and two mugs of hot chocolate. I stood to help him, taking one of the mugs and the tub of ice-cream which had two spoons sticking out of it. I had to pull up the pants a bit, since they were considerably longer than my legs. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Please, make yourself at home," he said gesturing to my impromptu outfit.

"Don't worry," I said, waving him off, "I did"

-X-X-

 _Bella! Bella!_

 _"_ NO! Get away from me!" I screamed running from a hooded figure, chasing me. But the more I ran the faster he was approaching me.

 _Bella! Bella!_

Was that him screaming at me? I continued to run and run and run, but I just couldn't get way, my attacker was advancing on me.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm and I was jerked back, staring into the face of-

"Bella! Bella! Jesus Christ wake up!" I woke to Edward staring right at me, shaking my shoulders violently. I felt hot, clammy and exhausted. I looked around me, my skin had a thin sheen of sweat on it, and when I tried to speak my voice was horse.

"Oh Bella! Thank god!" Edward said, resting his head on my shoulder in defeat. I only just realised had been crying.

"Edward?" I rasped out.

He looked at me, his face terrified.

"I couldn't wake you, I was so scared Bella. You just started screaming and crying, I thought that you were being attacked!" he looked so upset, that I reached up for him, grasping his neck I pulled him down to me, meeting his lips but he pulled away. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt a bit.

"Bella, no," he said pushing away slightly and sitting up so he wasn't hovering over me.

"Bella, I want to protect you – no, I will protect you, from everything, but when you're screaming, and crying out 'help' and my name, it scares me that I can't save you. I know it sounds silly, but the fact that I know I cant protect you in your dreams..." he stopped short and I couldn't breathe.

It was time to tell him about the phone call, about the card, about the store and the flowers. He had to know.

"Edward I need to tell you something I've been hiding from you."

 **Don't forget to review/fave/follow!**

 **I really really do enjoy reading your reviews, and when I get a review it makes me really happy and want to continue!**

 **Should I continue this story? If you think so please say so in the comments!**

 **thanks guys! much love!**


	13. Cops, Hearts and Phone Calls

**Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight - I'm just tweaking**

 **So hey guys, the Christmas holidays are nearly here! The weather was ccrazy here today! 34 degrees (C) and gale force winds! I thought I was going to be blown off my feet at one point no joke!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 12. Enjoy!**

I knew he would be angry and probably upset but I didn't expect his ears to go red. He was furious; at me I'm not sure.

It scared me slightly. I told him everything; about the call I got, about the letter I received, about the un-known figure I'd seen at the store and the story about the flowers.

He continued to ask questions and some of which I had no answer.

"Because I'll didn't want to bother you about anything when it was probably nothing." I repeated as he paced in front of the bed.

"Nothing Bella? Nothing!?" you have stalked and you think it's nothing.

I shied away and nestled into the corner of the bed, the golden light of the lamps did nothing to warm room with the intense chill that was running down my spine.

Edward stopped pacing and climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of me.

"I didn't want to ruin what we'd recreated..." I hung my head in defeat.

I don't know why I thought it would ruin our relationship, but I figured since we were happy again, anything to jeopardise that would just make things difficult again.

Edward reached his hand up and lifted my chin. He was staring into my eyes and let his green emeralds dazzle me.

"And telling me nothing would be so much better?" there was the smallest hint of humour in his voice.

Then he was up. Walking around the bed, to his dresser and picked up his phone, dialling it.

"Who you calling?" I asked, crawling over to him, he looked at me, and held his hand out. I reached over and put my hand in his, and he pulled me up. We walked into the living room hand in hand and he flicked the light on, illuminating the whole room in a dull glow.

"Hell, yes this is Edward Cullen calling for Jasper Hale... Yes...thank you," he spoke, his business tone creeping into his voice.

 _He is sexy, sexy he is... he'd look good in a police uniform- shut up Bella._

He must've caught me ogling because he smirked at me and winked, making eat creep into my face.

I scrunched my eyebrows together to ask him what' he's doing, and he mouthed police to me. My eyes widened.

He walked over and put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"Hey Jazz, look I have a favour to ask, Bella's been getting some weird calls and letters and I was wondering if we could drop by after work tomorrow to have a look at them... well yeah, it would be normal if the person writing or speaking didn't continually tell her they loved her, and send her flowers. Also we had an incident at the shops... okay cool, yeah ill stay home from work tomorrow... thanks bye." I stared up at his features the whole time he was talking to Jasper.

"Why did you call Jasper? What can he do about it?"

"Bella, Jasper is... special..." he trailed off, I jabbed him in the ribs to continue and he let out a deep sigh.

"Bella, Jasper is part of the FBI."

I sat on the couch my knee bouncing up and down and biting my nails. I didn't like the room, it was stark white and the couch was ivory leather.

Every time my knee jumped the leather made a squeaking noise.

"Bella, for crying out loud," he said, huffing and grabbing my knee, "can you stop? You're making _me_ nervous and one of us needs to be sane."

"Yes bust Edward," I threw my hands up in the air and they smacked back down on the couch, "you didn't need to get the _FBI_ involved in this! Couldn't I have just called Charlie?" I asked, scooting over to him a little more so our shoulders were touching. Even that slightest touch seemed to calm me down slightly.

"Sure we could've. But Charlie lives in Forks and we live in the city, I can't be around all the time to protect you and how do you _really_ feel about your dad coming to live with us. Like, where would he even stay?" he asked, that 'I'm Edward and I know everything' look on his face.

"He could stay in my room, duh," I looked around the room wondering what the hell had happened to Jasper.

"And where would you sleep?" I could hear the smirk on his face, and I didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling. When I didn't turn around however, he had controlled his expression and was now sitting with one cocked eyebrow.

"Oh... I mean... the couch I guess, but I thought..." _well this is awkward..._

He laughed and rolled his eyes, putting his arm around my shoulders, resting his hand mid way on my bicep.

At that point, Jasper had walked in. I honestly had no idea how

Had never wondered what his profession was before.

"Bella, we did some testing for finger prints, but the only ones we could find were yours and Edwards. We also checked the card from the flowers yet there also were no finger prints. This person knew what they were doing."

Edward tightened his hold around my shoulders, as I had begun to shake. The fact that this person wasn't only a stalker but also knew that I would go to the police if need be frightened me to the extent that I thought i was going to burst into tears. It hadn't seemed so scary before all of this.

Jasper explained to us what was going to happen for the next few weeks;  
Edward was going to stay off work and so was I (he said Jasper would have an _official document_ sent to our managers - aka me); I am to send all suspicious packages, forward any suspicious calls etc to Jasper, and just be overall careful.

He said they weren't ready to take drastic measure. Yet.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute to discuss and let this sink in," Jasper said, his tone of authority and powerful, "I promise Bells, I won't let anyone hurt you." In contrast to his tone previously, this was friendly and full of love. He cared for me, and I realised I needed to get to know him better.

Edward looked at me warily, probably afraid I'll start screaming and punching him. But I just looked right back at him and stood up.

Let's go home. I just want to act like nothing's happened." I started walking towards the door with Edward trailing behind me. I asked if I could go wait in his car but he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

He signed some official documents and then we headed off. I jumped in the front and he drove us home, with the radio on low so we could still talk.

"Bella," Edward started looking at me cautiously, "Do you want to talk about this?"

"No not really, I just want to pretend like life is normal and if something happens- something happens. We'll tell Jazz and then he'll work it out. I'm not about to let some creepy stalker take over my life."

He smiled at me and simply said "you're amazing Swan."

***********  
The next few days were fun but weird. It felt so strange being home during the week and time we were meant to be working. However, it does have its benefits.

I'd taught Edward how to cook, how to gift wrap, how to braid and how to do my makeup – all of which he was perfect at... it bothers me...

Edward on the other hand, tried to teach me what it was like doing surgery demonstrating on a roast chicken... he basically dissected a chicken heart on our counter... I hate him for it.

At night we spent our time cuddling and watching movies, which is _totally_ new for us. Nevertheless I love it even more.

"Hey Edward?" I asked, while my head was in his lap and he was playing with my hair, "where do you think we're-" the trill of his phone startled me and he basically threw me off his lap.

He looked at his phone and sighed in relief, either he was expecting it to be someone else, or he was happy that this person called.

"Hey Tanya... no I'm not busy." _Um yes you are! You're busy with me matey-o!_

I glared at him and he looked at me confused.

 _Oh just wait till you get off the phone buddy!_

 **don't forget to review if you have something to say, honestly the more you review the more I type!**

 **Thank you to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

 **Much Love! Peace out!**

M


	14. Restraining Orders and Proposals

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about such a late chapter and that I haven't been posting very frequently this week.**

 **I've had the craziest week, that all ended with my graduation! (Woohoo!) I got quite a few awards and came second in the entire of the senior school for my writing entry! I was so happy, I wrote a story a while ago that had so much sensory detail it was like you were the actual character herself, but I'm glad that I can relax now and complete this one now that I'm on holidays hooray!**

 **so pour yourself a cup of tea and have fun reading this chapter, I'm sorry it's short, but as you know it's been very hectic.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight.**

"So who was that?" I asked as Edward sat down on the couch again. I'd moved to the corner, stealing the blanket and curling myself into a ball.

"Hmm?" He asked, picking up the remote and turning the volume down.

"Who. Was. On. The. Phone." I enunciated every word, making sure he knew I was ticked off.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Tanya, one of the doctors at the hospital."

"Oh, call you often does she?" what was wrong with me? _Seriously Bella, is it really that bad for him to talk to another girl?_

"She called to tell me that one of our patients from the other day was recovering well from his heart surgery."

I didn't know what to say. Was I jealous? Yes. Should I be mad at him? No.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he'd scooted closer to me and had placed his hand on my knee.

"Nothing's wrong." But he knew me too well. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Bella, she's not my type." He said, smirking and turning his attention to the TV again.

"Why? At least _she_ doesn't have some crazy stalker coming after her and at least _she's_ allowed out of the house." I ranted, huffing at the end and crossing my arms over my chest. Pouting.

Edward laughed, well, more like guffawed. I looked at him, outraged.

"You think this is funny!?" I shouted at him, before i got up off the couch and ran to my room, slamming my door behind me.

I stayed in my room, pacing back and forth, throwing my hands up in the air every now and then as I muttered to myself.

There was a short, soft knock on my door, before it creaked open.

"Bella?" Edward stepped in. I was sitting on my bed, with my arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Bella, what brought this on?" truth be told, I didn't want to tell him, but I made myself.

"Remember before you left, how we had that argument?"

He nodded, "How could I forget Bella." I forced my lips out of their tight line.

"I started the argument because I saw you hugging Jessica Stanley. I saw you kiss her." I dropped my head, willing myself not to cry.

"It was our three year anniversary that day Edward. I knew you forgot and I wanted to surprise you that night to tell you I got into your university. But when I saw you-" I choked on a sob, "with her, I was furious. I knew you had forgotten but I never thought you would want to break us up." All the will power I had couldn't stop the onslaught of tears and sobbing that ripped through my chest.

Edward crossed the room in two strides and had me wrapped up in his arms, stroking my hair while I clinged to his T-shirt with my fists, staining it with my salty tears. He shushed me but it was no use. I couldn't stop the wave of grief that I had been holding onto for nearly a decade that poured out of me like a broken tap.

"Bella," Edward said forcefully, cupping my face in both of his strong hands. He looked straight into my eyes, through them, staring into my soul.

"That day," his breathing was fast and I could feel the blood rushing through his veins in his wrist.

"Jessica had found me as I was leaving the school grounds to meet you at your truck, she was droaning on about nothing, a muddled mess and was trying to get my attention. I grabbed a hold of her to talk some sense into her, when she all but assaulted me standing up. I pushed her away and told her that if she ever came near me again I would get a restraining order because of how many times she had tried to kiss me."

I hiccupped and Edwards eyes became a little glassy, and his voice had lowered considerably when he began to speak his next sentence. He looked down at his crossed legs on my bed and dropped is hands from my face. I instantly felt incomplete without his touch.

"I hadn't forgotten our anniversary... I know that we were only 17 but... I- I..."I touched his face, making him look into my eyes, I wanted- no, _needed_ to hear what he had to say.

"I was going to propose to you that night Bella." He had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I sniffed slightly and couldn't stop myself from smiling. There weren't any words to express how I was feeling, I smashed my mouth to his. This must've surprised him because he was still for a fraction of a second before he reacted, one hand entangling itself in my hair and the other cupping my face.

We lay there panting and entangled in each other's embrace.

"so," I said, pushing myself up onto my elbows and layed my head on my hands. "Why did we break up when we could have been doing this the whole time?"

Edward laughed and grabbed me by the waist pulling me towards him, kissing me in the process.

We couldn't look at each other without smiling or laughing... Which was every two seconds.

We were playing X-box and play fighting and working each other up when there was a series of loud violent bangs on the door. We jumped up and stared at the door.

I felt panicked, and I knew there was something bad going on. Alice wasn't that forceful even when there was a fashion crisis.

There was another round of bangs, this time sounding like the person was going to break down the door. Edward pushed me behind him, holding onto my arm. He squared his shoulders and I felt his body tense, I laid my hand that wasn't being held onto by Edward on his back.

There was more banging, but this time it sounded like someone was kicking the door. The latch broke and and door split in two, and in stormed two men, both wearing dark clothing and menacing stares.

Edward stepped forward and I had to hold him back.

"Embry." I said, dumbstruck.

 **WHHHAAT!? No you don't have to go back and read it 50 times you were rite the first time.**

 **Tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **pretty please with a cherry on top review/favourite/follow to keep me typing!**

 **and keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out what happens! Also let me know if there are any chapters that I have already done that you would like me to do in Edwards POV that would be great too.**

 **lots of love xxxxx**


	15. Gun Shots

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

 **Another short chapter guys. Enjoy.**

He smirked at me and I cowered even more into Edward's side. His arm wrapped protectively around me waist and gripped my hip tightly, but I welcomed the discomfort.

The person behind Embry had a cap and a hoodie on, making it difficult for me to see their face; the way they were positioned made their clothing cast shadows across their face.

"Bella, why don't you just come over here, and I might let this one," he pointed to Edward, and as he did so I felt Edward's arm constrict tighter around my waist.

"I might let this one live." I felt my face drain of all colour. No one was ever going to touch Edward while I was still around.

There was a menacing chuckle and a the shadowed figure reached up to lift off their hoodie, removing their cap as well and throwing it across the room, disposing of it.

"Now, now Embry." Jake said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a gun.

"Play nicely." He smiled at me, sweetly and I felt my inside curl and squeeze, twisting around my heart.

"Jacob, Embry, you should get out of here. Now." Said a voice, the voice of an angel, a distressed angel. My head was spinning and I had a terrible feeling like I was going to be sick.

I was beginning to have an out-of-body experience. I watched from afar as Embry and Jacob lunged at Edward, Edward meeting them half way.

There was the sickening crunch of fist to bone contact and a ringing in my ears.

I was terrified. Not for myself, however. For Edward. I had no idea if he was going to able take on both of these thugs by himself.

Edward threw punch after punch at Embry while Jake stood back watching, smiling to himself. He had somehow disentangled himself from the fight.

Edward fell on the floor, and Embry was on top of him, smacking his jaw violently with his fists, and Edward struggled to get him off him.

"Edward!" A voice that sounded much like mine, screamed.

It drew the attention of Embry, giving Edward a split second to push Embry off him and straddle his waist, making it difficult for him to get up again.

I heard heavy footsteps walking around the boys fighting on the floor and my view was blocked by Jacob.

"Bella, you didn't really think I was going to let this monster restrain you, did you? I know Bella... I know, I know you don't love him. I never believed it for a second. He's the monster," he ran his thumb down my cheek and shushed me. I was shedding tears I hadn't noticed.

"You're right Jake," I said, "you're so right, he's been so hard to get away from. I love you." My distraction was obviously working because he had moved forward and hugged me, giving me a chance to see Edward walking stealthily up behind him and Embry laying on the floor, his nose bleeding and unconscious.

Edward grabbed Jacob from behind and pulled him off of me throwing him on the floor. Despite Jacob being so much bigger than Edward, Edward was much better at fighting.

I cowered into the corner and sat down hugging my knees I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fight though.

It was difficult to tell who was winning, if anyone was. Edward's face had blood streaming from his eyebrow and cheek while Jacob was bleeding from his nose and just under his eye. Edward tackled him from the waist pushing him further into the ground and punching his stomach, while Jake was struggling with something that wasn't Edward.

Suddenly Edward was thrown away from Jacob and was sitting with his back against the counter, and Jake was standing with his gun pointed at me.

"If you take another step towards me Edward, I swear to god I will shoot her." I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  
Edward couldn't move without risking me. But Jacob's attention was all on him. Only I could move.

I slowly moved out of my ball.

"You really think she would willingly stay here!? You are the monster here Edward, I'm saving my girl from you!" he continued shouting at Edward, while I had stood up and starting moving carefully towards him preparing to snatch the gun off him. As long as he stayed distracted.

I was mere centimetres away from Jacob before he flicked his gaze towards me, shocked.

I heard the gun go off before I felt it. I grasped my side and looked down, seeing a growing stain spreading over my shirt and my hands quickly staining with blood.

There was a metallic smell in the air and I could taste it. I let out a breath I didn't notice I had been holding and fell to the floor.

I watched with a glazed view, as Edward lunged at Jacob with a growl and tackled him.

I faded in and out of consciousness and every time I blinked I saw everything I didn't want to see.

Edward on the floor with Jacob standing, kicking the daylights out of him. I reached my hand out in a feeble attempt to help him and let my hand fall the floor.

My hand hit something hard and uneven. I opened my eyes with a struggle and noticed my hand wrapping involuntarily around the black gun. I didn't think I could do it. I was starting to see spots and i could only hope this would end in the way I wanted it to.

I vaguely remember hearing shouting, lots of shouting and the shot of a gun and the sound of a dead weight hitting the floor.

I definitely remember being held in someone's arms before I blacked out.

 **Review/Fave/Follow if you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks guys.**


	16. Pills and Nurses

**Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight ~ I just like the characters**

 **Hi guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Trust you all had a fabulous day and enjoyed spending it with your families.**

 **There is a note at the end of this chapter YOU MUST READ!**

 **it has some special news.**

 **Enjoy xx**

There was the most annoying beeping noise that when on and on. I tried to block it out but it still sang its awful tune.

I opened my eyes and was met with a glorious white light. I made to move my head but was stopped by someone wrapped around my face. I brought my hand up to snatch it away, but I never felt my hand brush against my face. I tried again but was confused as to why my hand wouldn't move.

I opened my eyes and looked down, my arm was lying still, palm up on a white bed. I tried to move my arm again. It stayed still.

I began to panic. The beeping noise grew faster and faster, and the door flew opened, and Edward ran in, with a horror stricken face.

"Edward I can't move my arm!" I cried out and I could feel the tears beginning to well in my eyes.

He brought his hand up to my face. "Bella, Bella, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

I did as he told and the beeping began to slow.

"Bella, the doctors had to put a nerve block in your arm to help it heal. I promise you, you'll be fine." Edward sat on the side of the bed and held onto my hand as i calmed down.

A nurse wandered into the room and eyed Edward carefully.

"You're awake dear." she said. she had a very motherly yet condescending tone.

"Now that you're awake, you need to take these tablets," she handed me a small cup that had a few colourful tablet's and a plastic cup of water.

"I will need to watch you, to ensure, you-" the was cut short by Edward.

"It's quite okay, I can watcher her." Edward assured her, but she gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry, _sir_ , but i must insist-"

"Excuse me, but do you not recognise me?" he said, standing up and pulling his shoulders back formally.

her face paled and she looked embarrassed.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, i honestly didn't recognise you." She scurried out of the room.

It was true, Edward did look different, but it was still him.

He had a scruff groing along his jaw and his hair did look messier than usual, he'd probably been running his hands through it.

He sat down on the bed again with whiff and smile on his face.

"Why were you so rude to her?" I asked, as i took the cup of pills form him.

"I wanted you to myself, and everyone here complains about her; she thinks she's top stuff and i wanted to take her down a peg or two."

I laughed and took a moment to swallow the medication.

"Edward, what happened to Jacob?" I asked softly, after a moment of silence.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella, before you blacked out, you grabbed ahold of the gun Jake had, and you shot him in the leg. After that, Jasper and the FBI came in and they took Jacob away."

Edward explained everything to me. I could help feel sad that i had brought this into our lives.

"Bella, I think... I think I'm going to go back to England." He looked down at our hands and his voice had gone slightly deeper.

"Okay.. um, i guess we'll have to either rent or sell the apartment-"

"No Bella," i looked at him questioningly, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"I mean, I'm going back to England...alone."

I felt my heart sink and the colour drain from my face.

"What? No. No. No you can't go!. You can't leave me!" I gripped his hand tighter as if he were to disappear at any moment.

I started crying, and the beeping got faster, and a nurse wandered into the room.

"It's quite alright, she just had a bit of a shock." Edward assured the nurse.

"Bella," He brought his hand up to my face again and the sound began to slow once more.

"Bella, it's okay, I'll stay."

"then why did you say?!"

"I just wanted to get all mayhem out of your life, because everything was fine before i came."

"And everything became perfect when you came back."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and beeping picked up again. Just before his lips touched my forehead he chuckled.

"I wander..." He muttered and he dragged his lips down the bridge of my nose down to my own and the beeping picked up ten fold.

He laughed and I blushed.

Five years had passed since the day in the hospital. Edward proposed to me a few months after and we've been married three years.

We have a little girl; Renesme, in memory of Edwards Mother and my aunt.

We moved out of the city, into a small suburban area and live incredibly happily.

All is pretty great.

 **The End.**

 **Thank to all that have read my first fanfic, I know it has been a bit bumpy in some areas but i've really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Thank you again, and don't forget to fave/follow and review.**

 **I've actually been writing a new story that will be most likely longer than this one.**

 **It's set in early 1900's and I will more than likely be uploading one chapter very soon as a preview before i upload more. I want to get most chapters written before i publish**

 **A. because I've got a big year ahead and B. because it means i can edit and play around a bit more.**

 **Thank you once again! xxxxxx**


	17. Authors Note Important!

**Hello to everyone who has read this story.**

 **I greatly appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. As my first Fanfiction, I was overwhelmed with the response I had gotten.**

 **I'm so glad you enjoyed my story, as it was fun for me to write.**

 **I have a new story I am writing at the moment, that has a the first 4 chapter published. I would greatly appreciate it if you would check it out and have a read.**

 **It is a mystery and I'm sure most of you will enjoy it. It contains all of the family, set in the early 1900's and drama drama drama!**

 **Thank you once again my lovely readers.**


End file.
